


Magic Fingers

by ChocoSMBondage



Series: Kise Kink Galore [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Crying Kise Ryouta, Fingering, M/M, Other, Squirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: Kise hired a Dom to finger him.It was not a private affair, it was live on the web.One-Shot





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Kise-centrc fic for mob character fingering Kise
> 
> Disclaimer: this is not related to any other story in the series. This is a stand alone, one shot. PWP.

Kise felt exposed as he kneeled on the sheets with this hands held together against the headrest. The cold air stroked him as he gingerly raised his hips into the air, shaking them and spreading his knees further apart in silent anticipation.

In the far corner behind him, he could hear the clicking of a camera.

Within seconds, they were live. Kise’s ass currently flashing onto the screens of millions across the web. His balls hanging, his erection as full mast.

It was not his first time exposing his private areas on the web, neither would this be the last. But the only exception this time is the extra man in the room. Kise had always wanted to try how it would feel like to be restrained and have someone play with him against his will.

Now was the time.

He hired a Dom from the local S&M Club.

Rules were set in place. Safe words were exchanged. Before Kise knew it, his pants was down, his ass bare and the whole world watching.

The Dom was quiet but professional. With every touch, Kise knew he was going to be well taken care of. His hand rubbed along Kise’s twitching hole, caressing and gently teasing. The Dom would lightly trace along the rim before slowly pushing his index finger in. As sudden as the intrusion was, the finger would retreat back onto the rim before trailing down onto Kise’s balls, tugging and pulling the weight.

Kise’s breath hitched as the teasing went on. His head sunk onto the soft and scented pillow below as he jutted his ass further into the air, vainly trying to recapture the finger to ease his empty hole.

It felt like hours as the finger entered before exiting immediately. Kise was as aroused as he was annoyed. Before he turned around to demand for more, this time a longer intrusion entered him. He mewled out in pleasure as the finger started to enter deeper, caressing his insides and stimulating his nerves.

The Dom smirked as he pushed his middle finger up to his knuckles, resting his remaining fingers on the soft supple ass. There he flexed his fingers, curling them and twisting the finger around to find Kise’s sweet spot.

Kise felt as if he was in heaven. He couldn’t stop moaning. The pressure felt amazing as his hole was full. On instinct, Kise pushed back against the finger, rocking his hips in unison with the slow thrust of the finger.

Kise threw his head back as he moaned out loud.

“Ahhhh… Hah.. Hah…”

He pulled his ass back for a brief moment but kept rocking against the finger.

‘Deeper.’ He repeats like a mantra in his head.

The Dom didn’t relent and took the opportunity to remove his finger from the hole, letting the camera capture how Kise’s ass was slightly puffed up and gapping.

Comments dinged in and the laptop beside Kise was ringing non-stop with notifications as people urged for more.

“No… Please, I want more.” Kise begged.

His honey combed eyes filled with tears as he turned to face the camera, shaking his hips in the air hoping to capture the finger that was hovering above it. Kise started pouting, jutting his plump and juicy lips, further enticing the viewers on the other side of the screen.

Satisfied with the reaction, the Dom plunged two fingers in, reaching Kise’s prostate and lightly massaging Kise’s perineum. Kise felt hysterical as he coiled his body from the intense stretch.

The pleasure was overwhelming. The thrusts begun to intensify as the Dom started pistoling his two fingers in and out of the blond. Kise’s moans amplified as he tightened his hold on the sheets below, trying to maintain his composure and sanity.

His balls started to constrict as the pressure in his stomach builds. His dick failing in all directions as he shook his hips in timing with the intense fingering of the Dom.

It was not long before Kise’s body started to tremble. His legs shaking and his hold on the sheets tightened. He was pushing his hips up and pulling them back. There was no rhythm and rhyme, it was purely just for Kise to chase after the orgasm that he so desperately seeks.

His moans was a mixture of “fuck” and “more”. He gasped for air as the pressure and hormones build up. His head was giddy, his body flushed. His balls turning purple and his dick leaking pre-cum as if a loose tap.

The bed was shaking. Kise’s hips were moving unconsciously. The pistoling of the fingers became more forceful.

Kise’s prostate was abused.

The fingers turned and curled, pulling and massaging his insides. His prostate swelled. His rim puffed up. His hole was gripping onto the fingers, locking them in place.

He was so close.

His hips moving at an erratic pace.

His heart beating at rates off the charts.

.

.

.

Until the fingers slowed down. Kise cried as he felt his orgasm being ripped away from him and his balls dying to explode. He pulled his hips back, trying to re-angle himself for the Dom.

As he was pulling back, the pistoling picked up speed once again. Kise crumbled, letting his head drop onto the sheets, drooling as his hips moved unconsciously once again. He was shaking his hips, he was pushing back against the fingers, making them enter deeper in him.

The bed shook and creaked once again as Kise bounced on his knees.

That was when it hit him, the orgasm that he so desired.

He froze mid thrust, hips still jutted out in the air. His dick spurted out long strings of cum onto the sheets, pooling into a puddle of mess.

It was over…

 

Or Kise thought it was.

The pistoling of the fingers continued as Kise fought to move away from them. But the Dom had a different idea in mind.

He reached out and pushed Kise down by his hips, locking the blond in place while thrusting his fingers harder into the blond’s ass. Kise moaned in defiance. He felt scared and yet still high from his orgasm. His balls empty but his dick still standing at full mast.

He wanted it to stop but yet he was biting his lips.

He wanted to shout the safe word but he felt a different pressure building in him.

The pleasure was blinding as Kise kept shaking his hips, pulling the fingers further into him, abusing his terribly abused prostate.

Like a switch, his dick begun to shot out strings of cum once again.

”Fuck, Im cumming again!”

“No, No more… There is nothing left!”

In the midst of his begging, and non-stop hip shaking, Kise released a gush of liquid, squirting like a slutty whore.

His body convulsed.

His lips trembled.

His eyes wet as he teared.

 

In his mind he thought, _there is no turning back._

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many more kinks to explore but sometimes it feels like an OOC.
> 
> So I will try to keep Kise's character in tact.
> 
> Do let me know if you find any of my works OOC.


End file.
